Last Days of High School
by Ishikawa Morado
Summary: This story takes place after Nana to Kaoru Black Label manga and is one day before High School Graduation Ceremony for Nana and Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Days of High School**

Chapter 1

Kaoru was staring out the window of F class sitting near the back of the room. Twenty minutes before the first class of the day; Kaoru is thinking of what life will be after high school. 'So much has happened in the last 6 months...one more day today, then the graduation ceremony is tomorrow, and after that we will be going to university...I still can not believe it myself...Me and Nana...' Kaoru thought but is quickly stopped by a loud noise.

The back sliding door of the class is slammed open. "Creepy-mura!", Oka Touro yells. "You are going to tell me who Chigusa-san is in love with...Now!"

"What are you talking about?", Kaoru exclaimed.

"I just confessed to Chigusa-san in class A and she told that she already has someone that she has relationship with!". Now, the entire class is staring and other classmates from other classes are streaming in to the class to find out what is going on from the shouting.

"And why would I know who Chigusa-san is in a relationship?", Kaoru said in curiosity. 'Did someone find out about us?' Kaoru thought.

"Chigusa-san would not say who, but President Yagami said that you would know!", as Oka said loudly. Kaoru will have to a long discussion with Yagami after this. Nana, Yagami Hiroshi, and Mitsuki Yukari came running into the class. "You are going to tell me who her boyfriend is right now or I will beat you to a pulp, Creepy-mura!" as Touro grabs Kaoru's front of his shirt.

"Like I really will tell you considering what your intentions are telling me. You are planning to use me as a punching bag whether I tell you or not...DO YOU WORST!", Kaoru shouts back.

As Touro cocks his right arm for a punch to the face, Nana jumps beside Kaoru, "Do not think of hitting Kaoru!", Nana exclaimed.

"You won't tell me who you love...President won't tell me, but he acts like he knows...Creepy-mura is the only one else who knows...I WILL KNOW!" Oka yells at Nana.

"His name is Sugimura Kaoru...not Creepy-mura." Nana cries out in a near whisper.

"Who is the bastard who says he is her boyfriend, Creepy-mura!"

"His name is Sugimura Kaoru...not Creepy-mura." Nana says in a normal voice

Touro continues to ignore Nana has he shouts "Tell me who he is Creepy-mu...". He is not able to finish due to the hard slap across his face.

Nana is now between Kaoru and Touro with her arm following through the swing that she has used to slap him. From the force of the blow Oka Touro has fallen on the floor. While everyone is staring wide-eyed at Nana, she shouts at the top of her lungs, "HIS NAME IS SUGIMURA KAORU NOT CREEPY-MURA! It is a strong family name from Okinawa! You will not disrespect his name anymore! His name is a proud name and I for one, am happy that my name is Sugimura Nana!"

The classroom is shocked into silence as more than three classrooms of students have heard Nana's confession that are crammed into F classroom to watch the spectacle.

Nana, herself is shocked by exposing one of the many secrets she has kept from everyone for the past six months.

"My wife can give an awesome bitch slap when she wants to..." Everyone just stares blankly at the incident of the past 10 seconds. No one says a word as they stare at Kaoru trying to comprehend as what he just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My wife can give an awesome bitch slap when she wants to..." Everyone just stares blankly at the incident of the past 10 seconds. No one says a word as they stare at Kaoru trying to comprehend as what he just said.

"EEEEEHHHH!" the entire crowd exclaimed.

"Nana...what is the meaning of this...wife...I don't understand?", Mitsuki Yukari said shockingly, "to Creep... Um-mm...Sugimura?"

"When did you two get married?", Yagami says over the crowds murmuring. With this statement, everyone looks at the ex-president of the student council.

Yukari quickly says "you knew the two of them were involved with each other?"

"I knew they had some type of relationship...after the incident on my family's land...but I did not know about them...getting married." Hiroshi slowly states.

At that moment, Nana's homeroom teacher has found her class in classroom F as why no one was in classroom A. She just heard the last statement by Yagami. "Who is married?" she says to everyone present. Slowly, everyone in the classroom points to Nana and Kaoru as they are standing side by side in the back corner of the classroom. "The two of you will explain as to why I am hearing this conversation of marriage..." Kawakami Miyu asks to Kaoru and Nana sternly.

"I...We...", Nana trying to get out.

"Nana, I will take care of this." Kaoru says gently to Nana. Kaoru looks at Sensei and slowly begins. "It was one of the conditions set forth by my grandfather...My family owns land in Okinawa and grows aloe vera for income...My grandfather originally wanted my dad to become the next landowner for Mura Aloe Vera which we brand and make."

"AAAHHHHH!", screams Yukari. Everyone now is looking at the past treasurer of the student council. "Your family owns and sells Mura Aloe Vera! The best aloe vera gel on the market! How? Why?"

Kaoru grimaced knowing that he would have to give a detailed explanation to soothe large crowd gathering in the already crammed classroom. "My great great grandfather started planting the aloe vera in the 1920's to sell but had a hard time due to the world's economy...After WWII, my great grandfather started to sell aloe vera gel to tourists to Okinawa as to soothe sunburns and other skin irritations. We started to be known locally through the many people talking about our gel.

Next, my grandfather, the third successor to the farmland, went to many parts of the world to find other aloe vera farms; Australia, Bangladesh, China, Mexico, and India. He studied them in each country he visited and took the best ideas of what each farm was doing and applied to our farm. From the research he collected; he was able to produce high quality gel from the best of our plants by which we started to make a name for ourselves. Grandfather was able to make the aloe vera farm into profitable business which he started to grow the farm. Grandfather got the idea to sell to many different stores along most beaches in southern Japan. With this advertising strategy in place Mura Aloe Vera did not take long to known by many beach-goers as the best thing to use as a skin care item for too much sun. My family was able to buy other landowners property to expand our farm to grow more of the high grade aloe vera plants. My father was suppose to be the next landowner of the family, but he died thirteen years ago from a sudden heart attack. Grandfather has wanted me to become the next landowner before he passes away..." Kaoru pauses to collect his thoughts before he continues. "About seven months ago, I informed grandfather that I wanted to continue onto university instead of working the farm. He then informed of a promotion that most of the universities are advertising to landowners only.

Each university has different incentives for landowners to attend their university: a reduce amount for tuition, and other motivators to draw younger landowners to attend their university. Todai has several requirements for the landowner. The prospective student must be between the ages of 18 and 26. Another incentive is a higher percentage of placement as a student would be given to the prospective student – the student would still have to pass the entrance exam though. After being accepted the student will have a reduced tuition. The last requirement was the student had to show documentation of being married to give the next generation following a positive outlook to be landowners.

Grandfather was still trying to get me to be the next landowner for the family farm. He informed that he was going to start applying me for arranged marriage through a local matchmaker. When I told Nana about what grandfather was trying to do and knowing how persistent he could be, she said she wants to talk with my grandfather. I asked her 'why'...she said 'I am not giving you to anyone else. I belong to you and you belong to me. No one is going to separate us'. After a very long phone call, Grandfather had us come to Okinawa for a weekend. He got to meet Nana and within ten minutes told me I had better marry her before someone else takes her from me.

The hardest thing for me was talking to Nana's mom about us wanting to get married. She did not like the idea of getting married to be able to go to university easier with the landowners promotion. Nana informed her that she had already intend to marry me later on in our lives with or without the inheritance, but this was allowing us to work together towards our dreams. Nana's mom was able to get off work for three days in October. She want to be at the wedding that we planned with my family in Okinawa. Nana's dad was invited but he could not attend for a variety of reasons.

If you remember Sensei, Nana was having to be out of town for a Thursday and Friday in mid-October. It was for our wedding. We were back to school on Monday with no one the wiser. To make things not complicated, we decided to keep our wedding a secret from everyone at school.

Nana and I were still preparing for the national exams to get into Todai. After the wedding, I went back to Okinawa a few weeks later to complete the transfer of ownership of the land and farm to me.

As soon as all the paperwork for marriage certificate and land transfer was approved and recorded, Grandfather applied Nana and myself as possible students through the promotion. We did not find out about this until after the results for the Todai acceptance letters came. Nana qualified as a normal student would through the normal testing as Chigusa Nana. She also had a placement as Sugimura Nana through the landowners promo. After studying my butt off beforehand...I was accepted into Todai through the landowners promotion. The two of us had three placements as Todai students...Nana decided to accept the Sugimura Nana placement as she said it 'It will be the first thing I have that will be in my new name'. We had a time talking to registration at Todai to explain what had happened last month.

The hardest part of keeping everything secret was when people came over to our apartment. Original after I transfer to Okinawa and came back, I was still staying in my old apartment next to Nana's apartment. After the wedding, Nana's mom gave us the apartment that she and Nana shared as a wedding gift. She said, 'I am not at the apartment most of the time anyway. So why not use it as your own. It will be easier to move Kaoru's stuff into Nana's place than to move all of Nana's stuff to Kaoru's apartment.' Nana's mom new apartment was almost twenty minutes closer to her headquarters where she works. The few times we had guest that came over were to visit Nana. We had everything associated with our wedding and my things hidden in the apartment so that no one would notice what was going on. I told my friends that I was staying in different hotels due to having a hard time finding the apartment I want...Sorry Doumoto and Hoshino."

"It is okay Kaoru...We just thought you were having a hard time finding a place big enough to keep all your hentai things so that you can use them when you wanted to..." Doumoto mentioned as he snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It is okay Kaoru...We just thought you were having a hard time finding a place big enough to keep all your hentai things so that you can use them when you wanted to..." Doumoto mentioned as he snickered.

Oka Touro has finally decided to add to the mix by saying, "Nana...why on earth are you with the biggest pervert in our school? Everyone knows and has heard about his perversion to bondage. Again, why?"

Nana stares back at Touro for a few moments. She finally collects her thoughts and says "I have known Kaoru for a very long time...before he was known for his taste in the perverse. I know the person behind the hentai shield he displays willingly...I have and felt his kindness, his gentleness, his love for his family.

I also know that everyone has a fetish that they tried to hide from everyone else thinking that this perversion is not normal...Whether that fetish is a particular act, a specific type of person or a certain individual." Both Kawakami Sensei and Yagami suddenly think of their own experiences in their lives.

Nana knows she might lose a good friend for what she is about to say, but she does anyway. "I know that Yukari has been deeply in love Hiroshi for a year and a half. She has only told me to help her with presenting her best side to him to catch his eye for her...Sorry Yukari, but I feel that he needs to know as both of you are going to the same university."

Yukari cries out in embarrassment as Hiroshi looks at her. She looks like she might at any time bolt for the door. But she knows that can not make it through the thick crowd that is in the classroom and overflowed into the hallway.

Hiroshi stares and asks, "Is this true, Yukari?"

She just hides her face in her hands as she knows she can not go anywhere with gathering of people around them. The room is quiet for a few moments until the ex-student council member beside her grabs one of her hands. Mitsuki Yukari looks up and into the face of an unreadable Yagami Hiroshi.

"Now that I think about it, the most fun I have had these two years have been with you, Mitsuki. I have came to see you as a friend I can trust. Someone I talk with about school, people, anything...I know this not the best time to ask you this in Yukari, but I want to know...if you would like to go out with me?" Hiroshi asks quietly.

Yukari stares silently for a moment before grabbing his hand with both of her hands. "YES!" No longer mad at Nana, Yukari turns and smiles at Nana with the biggest smile ever on her face.

While everyone's attention is on the new couple, Oka Touro grabs Kaoru by the shirt again and drags him away from Nana. "I want to know what perverse things you have done to NANA!" he screamed into Kaoru face.

"Stand back, Nana", Kaoru tells her before she could even register what the two of them are doing. "Why do you want to know what we do as husband and wife? Is this your perversion? Stalker? Voyeur?"

"I want to know for her safety!" Touro blatantly says.

"What goes on behind our doors is only our business and no one else's." Kaoru calmly states. Touro is at his limit as he wrings Kaoru's shirt in his fists.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What goes on behind our doors is only our business and no one else's." Kaoru calmly states.

Touro is now at his limit as he wrings Kaoru's shirt in his fists.

"Well...", Oka Touro says through clenched teeth, "we will find out when the police are involved...". Oka thinks that intimidating Kaoru will push him to talk about what Nana and him do at their apartment.

At this, Nana cuts into the conversation. "Fine...But when you report your statement with the police...you will be giving my and Kaoru's name. As soon as that happens, TWO alerts will go to ONE computer at a police headquarters. It will let the Captain of the Police Security Force for Metro Tokyo know that someone is making a report on us. Then I will receive a call and will be asked to explain what the report is about..." ,Nana grows quietly as she trails off the conversation. "And I will have to tell my mom about it relates to the outfits she found in my room about nine months ago...when I told her about us and our relationship...The very thing that she has been afraid of since my mom has found out about Kaoru and I."

"Captain...Mom?", Sensei Kawakami exclaims. The same thought everyone else is thinking.

"Nana's mom is the Captain for Police Security Force." Kaoru mentioned as he is still staring into Oka Touro face. "She knows about some of the things we do. She does not like it, but she can tell we love each other and this one aspect of love for each other. Nana had to talk with her for quite awhile for her to understand."

Oka just stares in disbelief. "Wait...you have been married for five months...Nana told her mom nine months ago...How long has this been going on?"

Nana stares at Oka realizing that if this conversation continues on this path, they will have another Tachi to deal with. Nana decides to move in another direction with that might help with the understanding. " Let me try to explain this differently. Most athletes comprehend that to achieve a certain level of victory comes through pain and hardship. Pushing your muscles to point of wanting to scream in pain while working towards a goal. Runners experience this with their bodies when training and racing. Everything in your body tells you to stop but you keep going know that at the end of the race or track is when you can collapse. Sometimes after pushing through the pain, a person gets what is called a runner's high. Endorphins that wash your mind to counteract the pain to keep you going. When the run is ended, the endorphins rush even more before they taper off. This runner's high differs from person to person if it happens at all...Kaoru and I found out that I could reach this state without the extreme running needed to achieve it...What we do together helps intensifies our love for one another...We both need to it express our emotions without any verbal communication...This is the same thing I had to discuss at length with my mom... Again, what we do behind closed doors is for us and only us. No one else!"

While still gripping Kaoru's shirt, Oka Touro gets angrier and angrier thinking of the what both of them do. "I am going to stop this torture of you, NANA!"

"Who says it is torture?...Are you comparing what you have seen on some video to what we do?...What usually happens in any videos is a quick snapshot of the extremeness of BDSM." Kaoru calmly says to Touro.

"Besides," Nana says, "You act like Kaoru has forced me from the start to become some sort of play thing...Which is the further from the truth..."

Touro is now thinking that she has corrupted by Kaoru.

"Let go of me." Kaoru states coldly to Oka.

Touro lets go of one hand and starts to cock his arm back for a punch to Kaoru's face. All the while, Kaoru has had different scenarios through his mind as Touro has a hold of him. Now, Kaoru takes to advantage of the moment to grab top of Oka's shirt with one hand and the front pocket of Oka's pants with the other. As Kaoru sidesteps and twists Oka Touro with him, Touro himself is stunned by Kaoru's actions as well the whole class. In a split second, Oka Touro is in the air above Kaoru's head and being held there as though he weighs no more than a book. Everyone waits with baited breathe as to what Kaoru will do to the one who has been physically threatening him during the whole incident.

After more than ten seconds of dead silence in the class, Nana speaks, "I am not the only one who has push their body to its limit...Kaoru has been getting stronger to be able to work all day long on an Aloe Vera farm...My suggestion to you, Oka Touro, is to let go of Kaoru and he might put you down easy or the only other option to you will be to keep a hold of him while he just might slam you down on the ground...The decision is yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After more than ten seconds of dead silence in the class, Nana speaks, "I am not the only one who has push their body to its limit...Kaoru has been getting stronger to be able to work all day long on an Aloe Vera farm...My suggestion to you, Oka Touro, is to let go of Kaoru and he might put you down easy or the only other option to you will be to keep a hold of him while he just might slam you down on the ground...The decision is yours."

After a few tense moments, Touro lets go of Kaoru. Kaoru puts Touro down in front of him. "I love Nana more than anything else...I am always thinking of her safety and enjoyment. It took a long time before I was able to say that to Nana much less than anyone else."

"And I love Kaoru...Only one other person has known about us from _our_ perspective. She has said on numerous occasions that if I ever get tired of Kaoru, she would gladly accept him with open arms." Nana casually said.

Having enough Nana turns to Kawakami Miyu and says, "Sensei, what will happen if I leave for the rest of the day and come back for tomorrow's ceremony?"

"Everyone is preparing for tomorrow's graduation ceremony...cleaning and organizing. Why?"

"Since class has not started...I would like to call in sick for today...I will be here for tomorrow's graduation...I am already tired of these barrage of questions and I feel like it will continue through out the day and might be counteractive to the preparations."

"And since my wife is sick, I will take her home and care for her...", Kaoru adds.

With that said, Kaoru grabs his book-bag and looks at Nana. She nods back and heads out the crowded door. The students slowly part to allow the couple to leave the classroom. A few of the students follow the silent partners to Nana's class as she gets her book-bag.

Yagami Hiroshi stops in front of Kaoru and Nana as they turn around, "This is not good you two leaving now..."

Nana stares into the ex-president's face and states, "Today will be nothing but relentless questions about us which I have no intentions of answering anymore...Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony and then everyone will continuing on with their lives...Including us as we will live our lives together at university and Okinawa...We are already set on moving to our new apartment near the university...Tomorrow I will give our new address to Yukari and let her decide on whom to give the address to...I will see you all tomorrow."

With that, Nana and Kaoru leave school for the day.

The next day the married couple arrive to many people staring at them as they walk into the school gate together. No one asked any questions about what happened the day before. Any talk among the students was talking over plans after graduation. Parties with family and friends to celebrate the passage into the next stage of life.

Soon family members start to show at the school and head to the gymnasium for the ceremony. Many of the parents do not understand what is different, but many of the parents are here to observe their child graduating high school.

All too soon, the graduation is over at the school campus. Students and families mill about talking to each other.

Hiroshi and Yukari find themselves facing Nana and Kaoru with three family members; two mothers and one older and very well tanned grandfather.

Yukari walks up to Nana, "I will miss being with you at school...Please contact me to let me know what is going on every week..."

" I will Yukari...I will miss you, too"

Yukari turns to Kaoru and bows, "I would like to apologize to you...I am sorry for all the bad things I have said about you to anyone else...I realize that Nana really loves you and was willing to break off all relations with us to be with you...She sees the best in you while I never wanted to see you in that light...for that I am sorry."

"Stop bowing...I am sorry for hiding the fact that we were married from you, as you are Nana's good friend. I hope you and Yagami have great time at University...Oh and don't do anything that we would do..." Kaoru laughs at Yukari.

Both Yukari and Hiroshi blush at last statement. Yukari more, than Hiroshi, but both bright red. They both turn quickly and leave.

"What was that about?" Nana's mom asks.

"Everyone found out about us being married yesterday...needless to say it caused an uproar." Nana says to everyone.

"Ah, Nana you forgot to give Yukari our new address."

"No...I texted her last night as we messaged each other briefly last night...nothing else needs to be said" Nana states calmly.

"Then let's go celebrate...It's my treat!" Grandfather exclaims.

Everyone walks out of the school talking, reminiscing, and thinking of the past and what the future holds for everyone.


End file.
